The embodiment relates to a backlight unit and a display device.
Among display devices, an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) requires a backlight unit to supply light in order to display an image.
The backlight unit includes a light source to generate light and optical sheets provided on the optical path between the light source and the LCD. The LCD includes a display panel provided on the traveling path of light emitted from the backlight unit.